Forum:State of the Clan September 2010
Poll In which of these three games do you want Burnopedia Clan to meet in October 2010? Split Second Borderlands LittleBigPlanet Why?!?! I have NONE of these games! Hosting Sign-Up September 4 *Host: *Theme: September 18 *Host: (PSN: Crashbroke23) *Theme: Split Second (If it is possible, someone can host in Burnout Paradise too if insufficient people show for SS) September 11 *Host: *Theme: September 25 *Host: PSN: PureDomination69 *Theme: Comments @Crashbroke - I don't have Split/Second. I wasn't able to attend yesterday's meeting because I was gone for most of the day. It doesn't look like it matters anyway because nobody volunteered to host the September 4th meet. Yet again, I see nobody hosted yesterday? @Over I agree, a lot less popular. MaxB1995 17:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree - Seeks's meetings are a lot more fun than Ex's (no offence Ex), seeing as he hardly talks in meetings and, as Over said, Seeks takes pictures and videos - another worthy reason to go to the Clan meets - contribution is key! Also if more people had microphones (I do now), then it'd be a lot less dull as well. MaxB1995 19:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ex doesn't talk as much because nobody else talks in meetings. As for the host debate, C_ee_X has his game footage and photos and Exlonox knows how to organize and mix up events in freeburn to keep the meets interesting. They're both good hosts. I myself decided to quit hosting due to poor attendance to my meets and the lack of interest to keep doing it. I'm also not as good at bringing variety to freeburn. ::One reason why people might be not coming anymore because of the time and day. (Thats the main reason for me) ::Saturday is a very busy and akward day to host a meeting or attend it , maybe from october if you could host meetings on a more quiet Sunday where people have more time to do what they want. This is my point of view anyway. :: 06:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) @(random IP address) there used to be Sunday Clan meets at 9am GMT for people who couldn't attend the Saturday meets - but they were cancelled from lack of attendance. MaxB1995 16:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) The ip was me i was not logged in. The case for me is that saturday is to active and not a great day to hold a meeting. So same might apply to others who cannot attend. I think that anyway Dj m1zw1z 06:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) how come the time has been changed from evening to afternoon ??? waabeeb_GT Challenge mad 16:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) @GT the time hasn't changed? MaxB1995 17:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I wish there were more hosts but im not that reliable as a host but at about 8am GMT I'd be a really reliable hostPenguingod2 15:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) @Penguingod2 That maybe ok for you but most of people In usa wont be able to come since it would be like 3am and people in GMT time zone isnt good either since we some of us like to take a nap.Dj m1zw1z 19:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) @DJ I'll repeat what I said above: the Sunday meets were for people in other time zones, who couldn't attend the Saturday meet, because they'd be asleep. But seeing as most of the (active) Clan members are from Western Europe or the USA, (except OveReAction, who's from the Philippines) there was really no point in the meetings (Over attends Saturday meets), so they were cancelled. So, @Penguingod2, you'd need to raise a lot of interest in the wiki in Eastern Europe and Asia in order for those meets to be feasible. MaxB1995 12:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) @Max. Yes i am taking in mind the time zones, its just since the sunday meets are gone we could move our main ones to sunday a more free time, less active day.Dj m1zw1z 14:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) @DJ I can see your point but some of us need early starts on Monday mornings (I'm in GMT - I have school on Monday mornings). Ask the admins their opinion, they should be able to put it better than I can. MaxB1995 18:41, September 20, 2010 (UTC) @MaxB1995 Either as a seperate meeting or as the same one Saturday Morning GMT I could host it myyself and if people wanted to go to both meetings they could if they wantPenguingod2 15:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC)